Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for
by shouri-chan
Summary: Ed's back but he's landed in west city and he's hurt.
1. Home?

Don't own Don't sue.

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for. 

Prequel 

He lay back, staring at the strange sky above him. This was home? Had he really made it back? Struggling to his feet he glanced around. "Argh!"he cried before clutching his now throbbing chest tightly. "Dammit! Alright. Think! I'm home yes? So where in Amestris am I?" Crawling slowly to his feet, so as to not inflict the same pain as earlier he managed to walk forward, albeitmore of a stumble.After sometime passed he finally came across a house, it was run down and seemed to be the only one for miles, 'But' it was a house and that meant people who could help and direct him home. He smiled. It was never that simple, ever.

Elisa was an elderly lady but still quite active. True she could no longer travel to the city and dance the night away, but neither was she solely confined to the house. She was mobile enough with her little car and had decided that, on this beautiful day, a trip in the country would be good for her. As lunchtime arrived however, she began to become weary andhad to cut the trip short, even if she had been enjoying it so.Soonher house came in sight and she sighed, it was hard sometimes to just give in and admit she was old. Upon reaching the house however, she managed quite a turn of speed as the blood markings up her drive way and crumpled figure on her porch,launched her into action.

"hmmm…." One lazy eye struggled to open, before clamping tightly shut again against the harshlight of a nearby lamp. What was going on? Had he made it to the house? Wait. Soft bed. Blankets? Must have got to the house then. He concluded, then sighed as this knowledge lifted an unseen weight from him. Reluctantly he tried his eyes again, slower than slow this time, to enable better adjustment than the first time. What he saw when he finally managed to open them tore at his heart. There was an old lady asleep by his bed and, upon further inspection of his surroundings, it seemed this was the only bed in the small house. He felt a pang of guilt for keeping this old lady from her bed but, as he tried to rise, he found there was no way for him to offer it back. He was stuck, his chest was on fire and he was unable to move very far, let alone rise and allow the kindly lady to return to her bed.

At the movement Elisa stirred. Frowning she idly wondered how she had ended up sleeping in the chair, before the flood of memories returned and she turned to meet her guest. " You're alive? Thank goodness, I was worried you wouldn't make it for a while there. What's your name?" she asked in a rush, glad her unintentional house guest had survived the night and was conscious. "Edward" was the faint croaky reply before Elisa hurriedly offered a glass of water to the underused and parched throat. Ed smiled thankfully before draining the glass.


	2. Leaving, but for how long?

Don't own Don't sue.

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for. 

It had been six weeks since his return to amestris, in which time he had discovered that he had arrived in West city and, when his body finally healed, it wouldn't take long to get to central. Ed had put off telling people he was back, it didn't seem right phoning them after so long. He decided he would just surprise them by walking into HQ and asking to see Mustang. Besides staying with Elisa had proved interesting and exausting. She seemed to be full of energy thatcouldn't always escape due to her frail nature. This made her spontanious, funny and very entertaining, and Ed loved her for it, she was like the granma he never knew. So much so that she refered to him to him as 'just part of the family'. Elisa on her part, had never asked Ed what happen to him, or how he'd ended up on her doorstep, though she was no fool, she figured out who Ed really was, and left it up to him when to tell her this. Which he did, the day he left for central.

"Ed? Ed? where are you?" Elisa called looking for her newly walking house guest. "In here Elisa!" Ed called from the small dinning room, as Elisa followed his voice. "Edward? Whats going on?" she questioned upon seeing the vast number of objects and items sprawled over her table. Ed smiled. "a present" he answered simply, before clapping his hands together and created a grandfather clock, for her, with images of her favorite flowers and adorning the face was an image of her and Ed, signed "Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric". "Oh Edward..." She breathed, before hitting him lightly on the head. "Hey" he protested indignantly, while she continued smiling. "What was that for?" "That was for startling an odd lady! and this" She hugged him tightly "Was for making my day and being such a wonderful guest. I take it this is a farewell present?" Ed nodded sadly at this, though Elisa still beamed. " I have to go back, no one even knows i'm alive, let alone in amestris, and i really have to see my brother, just hearing about him in the papers isn't enough.You understand right?" he questioned pleadingly.Elisa kept her smile fixed to her face, she knew he wouldn't be able to stay forever, and that this day would come, but still it had been worth hoping that it would last longer.Finally answering him in an overwhelming hug, she whispered "You know your always welcome here right? i expect to see you again, and as you said, seeing you in the papers isn't enough!"Ed nodded. "i'll be back i promise!"

Ed had packed and said his goodbyes before the day was over.Leaving Elisa to wave to the retreating back as Ed was finally ableto go to central and visit his brother and his friends. Elisa re entered the house and sighed, the smile dropping at last. oh well, she thought, it was wonderful while it lasted. Theclock made her smile again as shepassed it. What a talented man, i hope he'll be ok and i wondered how he got here, he never did tell me, was it really that bad? she mused before settling down for the evening.

Meanwhile Ed, newly dressed in a dark cloak, rattled his way towards central on a nearly deserted train. Not surpriseing for the time of night, but no matter the time, there was no way Ed could sleep now.


End file.
